Perkara atau Petaka
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Hidup memang twisted, sumpah. Perkara jodoh di tangan orangtua. Petaka memiliki keluarga edan. Percayalah, Akashi Seijuurou dan Furihata Kouki yang masih perjaka, tidak merasa jadi anak durhaka. / "Ka-kami menolak perjodohan ini! Bagaimana bisa sejak bayi kami tidak mengerti apa-apa, malah dijodohkan!" / Special Gift for COC's Winner: Hanazaki Recca. Warning: AR, OOC, OC, etc.


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

 **.**

 _ **I will survive~ ;)**_

 _ **Dozo, Minna-sama!**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** _ **I didn't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun.**_

 **Warning: Ultimate AR, ULTIMATELY OOC, OC, cliché, typo(s), absurd humor, fail fluff, FWP (Fluff without Plot), twisted, etc.**

 **.**

 **Tidak suka? Tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. :)**

 **.**

 _ **Have a nice read**_ **! ^_~**

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

Hidup itu _twisted,_ sumpah.

Zaman rekipli kala, ketika Seijuurou masih belia dan berwajah seunyu piyo-piyo merah berkacamata hitam kece nan mentereng, ayahnya yang adalah personifikasi iblis yang amat mungkin dibuang neraka karena bahkan para jin dan setan kapok—kalah dengan maha absolutnya, dulu mengecam putra semata wayangnya.

"Kau harus sekolah dulu. Pintar, jenius, tidak boleh kalah, kaya dulu, punya pekerjaan, mapan, barulah kau cari pasangan hidup. Siapa tidak mau denganmu kalau kau adalah keturunan Akashi yang memenangkan segalanya? Jangan pusingkan dirimu mencari jodoh. Jodoh itu kau yang pilih sendiri."

Dalam kamus hidup sang ayahanda (yang Seijuurou yakini ayahnya pasti juga taat-tunduk-patuh pada kakeknya juga), tidak ada itu untaian penghiburan makhluk-makhluk _single_ ngenes yang menabah-nabahkan diri.

" _Jodoh ada di tangan Tuhan."_

Terus perlu balik dulu ke surga untuk jemput bidadari dari Tuhan?

Seijuurou belum mau mati secepat itu. _Ia masih perlu balas dendam pada Seirin, Tuhan._

Intinya: _"Jodoh itu perkara Tuhan."_

(Di benak kelam Seijuurou yang seumur-umur hidupnya mutlak monoton berporos pada Menang. Absolut. Shogi. Yukimaru. Basket. Surga di telapak kaki ibu. Ayah adalah diktator tiran seganas Titan pembobol dinding.

Terngianglah desau risau Mibuchi yang galau.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Jodoh itu perkara Jomblo."_ )

.

.

.

Objek kali ini: Akashi Masaomi.

Subjek prahara: jodoh.

Jika keduanya disimpangtigakan dengan fakta teranyar saat ini: Akashi Seijuurou berusia legal 18 tahun,

Maka setali tiga masalah bersulut percikan api komplikasi:

Ayahnya yang dulu berorasi bahwa putra tunggalnya harus pintar (sudah anugerah hidupnya Seijuurou lahir sebagai seorang jenius), ganteng (dari lahir, Seijuurou juga yakin dirinya tampan—warisan genetik ibunya yang memesona. Seijuurou tidak merasa ia jadi anak durhaka karena berpikiran seperti ini), kaya (dari lahir sampai mati nanti pun, Seijuurou tidak yakin apa ia akan jatuh miskin), punya pekerjaan (nepotisme, sih. Ayahnya yang mau ia jadi _General Manager_ dan menggarap hujan proyek yang memangkas jatah _life-span_ anaknya sendiri), mapan dan tampan, sekarang harus menggaet pasangan hidup.

Ini dia. Perkara tentang pasangan hidup melahirkan petaka berupa perjodohan.

Seijuurou berani melempar segepok pecahan uang seratus U.S dollar dan pasang taruhan pasti ayahnya diprovokasi oleh relasinya untuk menjodohkannya anaknya sendiri, satu-satunya, yang berhati rupawan nan tampan dan mapan ( _handsome outside-inside_ ; kualitas jempolan; bukan KW-KW-an), dengan anak-anak gadis mereka (yang KW 3, kurang-lebih).

Mungkin ayahnya pikir ia ini semacam anak cabang perusahaan yang bisa dikawinsilangkan dengan anak perusahaan milik orang lain. Dikiranya menikah semudah tanda tangan kontrak di atas materai enam ribuan. Nikah Siri ke Pemuka Adat saja sudah mesti bayar enam jutaan.

Sungguh Maha Besar Tuhan, menciptakan segala sesuatu dengan berpasangan. Ada gelap, ada terang. Ada air, ada api. Ada langit, ada bumi. Ada iblis, ada pula malaikat.

Maka jelmaan malaikat dalam hidup Seijuurou hanyalah ibunya. Yang lembut, baik, pesakit, terkadang obsesif, mencintainya sepenuh jiwa-raga, dan pembelanya nomor satu sejagat raya.

Jika ayahnya menuntutnya untuk bertemu anak presdir ini, anak konglomerat itu, atau pilih putri Sultan pelaku tirani di negeri yang kaya-raya karena tambang emasnya, ibunyalah yang selama ini mencegah terealisasinya semua perjodohan itu.

Ibunya berpetuah bijak.

" _Seijuurou, saat kau memilih jodohmu, kau memang harus memiliki jaminan sosial untuk menghidupinya. Tidak mungkin anak orang akan kenyang dikasih makan cinta."_

(Ayahnya dengan nada absolut kemenangan dan _backsound_ horror tergress saat ini, berujar.

.

.

"Seperti aku dulu."

.

.

.

— _kata seseorang yang jodohnya ada di tangan Ayahnya_ , pikir Seijuurou. Untung dapat ibunya, kalau tidak?

P.S: Sekali lagi, Seijuurou tidak merasa durhaka berpikir demikian.)

Kembali pada ibunya.

Ketimbang hal-hal materialistis, ibundanya itu selalu menimbang segala hal dari sisi baik dan buruknya, beliau _open-minded_ , dan mementingkan perasaan putranya lebih dari apapun. Wanita bersahaja dengan hati semurni bulu merpati itu menginginkan Seijuurou benar-benar bahagia dengan pilihan hidupnya sendiri dan bertanggung-jawab atas apapun yang terjadi setelahnya.

Oh, Seijuurou tersentuh, hatinya terenyuh. _Haha-ue, cintaku padamu seperti betapa bersyukurnya aku bahwa surga ada di telapak kakimu dan bukan Chichi-ue!_

Siapa yang tidak ingin punya ibu seperti ibu Akashi Seijuurou?

Sayangnya, Seijuurou mungkin harus meninjau ulang pola pikir dan mentalnya. Waktu tidak stagnan. Situasi dan kondisi hidup konstan berjalan bagai roda yang berputar.

Suatu hari, di pesta musim panas bangsawan-bangsawan terelit dalam strata sosial tertinggi se-Jepang.

"Masaomi, diamlah! Tidak ada yang berhak mengganggu-gugat keputusanku, tidak bahkan orangtuaku sendiri. Keputusanku ini absolut."

Ibunya mengabaikan ayahnya yang seumur hidup baru pertama kali Seijuurou lihat mendadak setua dan serapuh itu. Senyum ibunya aduhai secantik _sunset_ di Kuta Bali. Namun ternyata semua itu semu—karena kemudian matahari tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

"Ah, Seijuurou Sayang, kenalkan, ini keluarga Furihata! Waktu anak keluarga Furihata- _san_ lahir, _Haha_ berjanji dengan keluarganya untuk menikahkanmu dengan anak kedua mereka. Siapa nama Si Bungsu Manis ini? Oh, Furihata Kouki!"

Gelap.

Petaka oh bencana.

Anugerah?

 _No way._

Musibah absolut.

Dunia Seijuurou gonjang-ganjing.

Ini sudah zaman reformasi. Saat itu tampang ayahnya tak ubahnya mendapati kenyataan bahwa bumi berhenti berotasi. Ibunya yang malah sukses berevolusi seterang matahari. Dan mendadak pujangga yang menyitir selarik kalimat ini, terbukti benar:

" _Angel can be nastier than demon."_

 _Tuh, kan._

Hidup ini _twisted_ , sumpah—

"Shiori- _san,_ anakmu terlihat luar biasa cocok dengan Kouki-ku!"

—opini Akashi Seijuurou yang khatam dengan _twisted_ tragedi hidupnya, serta kisak klasik si pemilik perfeksi dan pemberi impresi ordinari.

 **.**

 **#~**~#**

 _ **Special Gift for The Winner of COC:**_

 _ **Hanazaki Recca**_ **,**

 **.**

 **The Twisted**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **: Light of Leviathan**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

Hidup itu _twisted, swear underwear_.

Furihata Kouki sebenarnya _ngarep to the max_ terlahir dari keluarga biasa.

Ada ayah yang bijak kerjaannya cuma TERNAK TERI (Oops, tunggu dulu. Jangan langsung bikin kesimpulan mafhum ala detektif jejadian sok tahu, ini akronim beken dari: AnTER aNAK anTER Istri), ibu yang penuh _kasih ibu sepanjang masa_ , kakak yang gagah dan bisa dijadikan panutan, peliharaan chihuahua manis yang mudah dielus-elus dan tidak akan galak menggigit-gigit bila telat diberi makan.

Apa daya, di kehidupan ini, takdir si pemuda _yang-seharusnya-biasa-saja_ gilang-gemilang tergelincir.

Ayahnya adalah seorang bapak yang cuek dan semuram langit suram digurat kelabu jelang hujan. Berangkat pagi pulang malam. _Mindset_ hidupnya sejak menikah tersekat dengan skala prioritas terpenting: kerja, kerja, kerja. ( **DUIT**!)

Semua demi anak-istri—karena sial nian beristri seorang perempuan tipikal pembuat suami bangkrut. Titel dan semua bandanya menyebabkan Tuan Furihata dijuluki Triliuner, bakal amblas tak bersisa jika istrinya semena-mena minta cerai dan menutut harta gono-gini. Bisa-bisa ia cuma jadi jutawan dan kebangkrutannya itu menyebabkan Jepang jadi krisis ekonomi akut.

Ibunya adalah perempuan yang manis jika dilihat mikroskop sempit untuk menelisik renik-renik di luar fisiknya. Sangat memedulikan penampilan, ketampanan, kesejahteraan, dan ketajiran anak-anaknya dalam pandangan orang awam.

Meski cerewet, menuturi, mengasuhi putra-putranya dari sejak bayi sampai sebesar ini (bagian spesifik tubuh, itu pun jika memang _besar_ —uhuk)—mungkin sampai mereka kakek-kakek nanti, tapi ia menuntut yang terbaik untuk buah-buah hatinya.

Celaka tiga belas: hobinya _shopping_. Bukan kegenitan beli baju bertunik sutra, perhiasan bertabur berlian, ataupun aksesori yang membuat rakyat jelata berkantung kempis langsung melaknatnya. Melainkan ia gemas membelikan putra-putranya ini dan itu.

Dari seragam sekolah sampai _underwear_ harus merek ternama. Keren, 'kan?

(Kadang Furihata yang lugu nan sederhana tidak habis pikir, kenapa ibunya ngotot sekali membelikan baju dalaman dengan logo merek terjamin kecenya?

Bukankah yang penting dalam membeli baju dalaman itu harus nyaman untuk dipakai?

.

.

.

" _Beauty outside_ saja tidak cukup, _beauty inside_ begitu krusial di zaman edan ini. Jika nanti kau melepas bajumu untuk seseorang, Kouki Sayang, kau tidak akan malu karena dia akan terkesan melihat kau benar-benar pantas untuknya karena kau manis rupawan dan mapan dari … luar … sampai dalam."

.

.

.

"ITU BUKAN _INNER BEAUTY_! MEMANGNYA AKU MAU LEPAS BAJU UNTUK SIAPA, _OKAA-SAN_?!"

.

.

.

P.S: Furihata Kouki tidak merasa durhaka saat berpikiran ibunya edan. Memang ibunya sunguh-sungguh cinta padanya, benar-benar memedulikannya, dan merancang kehidupan Kouki mulai dari penampilan luar-dalam. Dalam.

 _Sangat dalam.)_

Kakaknya adalah seorang lelaki penganut ideologi borjuisme dan hedonisme garis keras. Karena pemikiran sucinya inilah, ia seringkali melakukan tindak-tanduk yang amat suci seperti menyumbangsihkan kekayaan keluarga Furihata pada rekening-rekening sumbangan amal yang tak jelas juntrungannya, dan panti asuhan miskin, agar semua orang bisa hidup dengan kelayakan yang setara dan menikmati keindahan duniawi.

(Ralat. Kouki tahu jati diri kakaknya sesungguhnya. Kakaknya itu hanya ingin nama baik dan disorot atensi publik.)

Acapkali ibunya berang dengan kelakuan kakaknya dan ingin memecatnya dari keluarga Furihata karena menyia-nyiakan perjuangan banting tulang sang kepala keluarga—buang-buang uang, tapi kakaknya itu seorang anak penurut dan berbakti, taat-tunduk-patuh pada kedua orangtua.

Kakaknya, demi kebaikan keluarga, rela dijodohkan dengan siapa pun pilihan orangtuanya.

Bagaimana bisa anak sesoleh kakaknya yang kadang juga menghabiskan malam gemerlap dengan bermuram durjana mabuk-mabukkan karena jodohnya ada di tangan sang ibu, lantas didepak dari keturunan bermartabat keluarga Furihata? Dia anak yang berbakti dengan loyalitas tertinggi pada kedua orangtuanya.

Chihuahua di rumah Kouki … oh, lupakan. Dia penakut dan penggigit—meski giginya ompong tinggal dua kendati masih muda, kecuali pada sang ibu yang memberikannya panganan anjing yang jauh lebih nyelekit harga mahalnya daripada raskin umat manusia paling melarat.

Terakhir—yang sebenar-benarnya paling disayang dalam keluarga Furihata, si bungsu Furihata Kouki, adalah anak dengan tampang biasa saja.

 _("Tidak! Jangan berani-berani bilang Kouki biasa saja!"_

Ibu mana yang tidak senewen anak yang dilahirkannya dibilang biasa saja. Lihatlah matanya dengan pupil mungil seperti biji leci. Rambutnya yang coklat lembut. Fitur wajahnya yang tampan warisan gen dari ibunya. Kouki yang selalu tampak menggemaskan, _apalagi kalau lagi ketakutan diintimidasi orang-orang_.)

Otak biasa kapasitas terbatas (karena sudah lelah dijejali ayahnya untuk ikut bimbingan belajar ini-itu, disiapkan hanya untuk mewarisi korporasi berbau lokomotif semata).

Persona ordinari yang murni tak terpolusi segala remah-remah kebangsawanan.

Entah darimana asalnya kepribadian biasa-biasa saja Kouki. FYI, personalitinya bukanlah warisan genetik dari kedua orangtuanya. Dia masih anak orangtuanya, tenang saja, tapi DNA-nya tidak seterkutuk itu meracuni aliran tumpah-darahnya.

Suatu hari, di hari kelulusan sekolah menengah pertama, Furihata Kouki mencapai nadir.

Ia muak diatur-atur oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Ayahnya ingin dia masuk sekolah akselarasi seperti kakaknya agar cepat selesai dan bekerja membantu keluarga untuk mengeruk uang (terjamin halal).

Ibunya ingin dia masuk sekolah standar internasional, kalau bisa sekolah saja di luar negeri biar putra bungsunya menggaet wanita pirang mata biru. _Yes, Baby-Cookie._

(" _Ssssh, rahasia, ya. Ini demi perbaikan keturunan keluarga Furihata!" Sweet wink by Kouki's mother._ )

Dan berbagai macam rencana yang mengekang lainnya.

Kouki yang stress, mengancam akan minggat dari rumah dan membuang marga turun-temurun sakral keluarga mereka, kalau masih dipaksa masuk sekolah menengah atas terprestisius akselarasi atau dibuang ke sekolah luar negeri yang instan memperpendek hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

Ibunya menatapnya cemas.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, Sayang. Nanti kau mau jadi parasit dan menumpang di rumah siapa? Siapa sudi dibebani olehmu? Siapa yang akan membiayai hidup anak sepertimu yang tidak bisa mencuci baju dalamannya sendiri?"

.

.

.

Kakaknya tertawa laknat. "Cieee. Kau bakal resmi jadi malin kundang, dong."

Sebelum Furihata makin muntab—

.

.

.

Ayahnya memandangnya muram.

"Hidup sendirian di luar itu sangat keras, Kouki. Tidak akan ada preman yang mau merekrutmu jadi pengamen mereka."

.

.

.

Ukh, pedih.

.

.

"Y-ya sudah … Aku … " Kouki menggigit bibirnya, negosiasinya tidak akan berhasil jika ia bertindak kekanak-kanakan.

Tangannya terkepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Matanya berkaca-kaca merasa terhina meski keluarganya tampak bercanda— _demi chihuahua sialan yang lebih disayang oleh keluarganya ketimbang diriku_ , pikir Kouki getir—memancarkan tekad baja, ia beraksi heroik nyerempet masokistik.

Airmatanya meleleh ketika berlari pergi, dramatis terpercik menodai lantai marmer Italia rumah keluarga Furihata.

.

.

.

"AKU JUAL DIRI SAJA!"

.

.

.

.

Nyonya Furihata menjerit panik.

"PULANG, NAK! KAU MASIH PERJAKA! JANGAN NODAI DIRIMU, ANAKKU SAYANG!"

.

.

Kakaknya melesat perkasa mengejar sang adik yang masih memiliki mental dan pola pikir kanak-kanak, adiknya sukses memecahkan rekor keluarga Furihata dengan menjadi pemberontak. Ia tidak mau jadi anak solo yang menjalani nasib di bawah kecaman orangtua mereka.

"Kouki, jangan lari kau! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan kakakmu sendirian, Dasar Pengkhianat Kecil!"

Sejujurnya, _sang kakak tidak mau menderita sendirian_.

.

.

.

Sang tuan besar Furihata menyangga istrinya yang terkulai lunglai dan menangis histeris meminta putra sulungnya untuk menangkap si putra bungsu sebelum sempat menjual dirinya yang manis tiada dua ke gembong _muchikari_ pedofil pecinta _shota_. Diusap-usapnya sayang rambut coklat istrinya yang berbau floral dan harumnya uang-uang baru.

.

.

.

"Istriku Sayang, tenang saja. Kouki menjual dirinya pun, tidak akan ada Om-Om yang mau dengannya."

.

.

.

Di akhir hari dramatis itu, Furihata tertangkap oleh kakaknya, digiring untuk sungkeman mohon maaf pada orangtua mereka (kakaknya bawel mengingatkan bahwa surga di atas telapak kaki ibu), sementara ayahnya menyerah pasrah—hidupnya ia dedikasikan seluruhnya untuk anak-istrinya—biarlah Kouki kali ini menjalani pilihan hidupnya sendiri.

Fix sudah: tanda tangan dengan stempel resmi keluarga Furihata, sah di atas materai enam ribu dan mahar enam juta untuk biaya gedung dan lain-lain, keluarga Furihata merestui dan tidak akan mengganggu-gugat Furihata Kouki untuk masuk sekolah dan menjalani kehidupan biasa saja di Seirin.

Kouki sembah sujud pada ibunya—sebegitunya pun ibunya sesungguhnya benar-benar mencintainya, bercucuran airmata memintanya untuk menurutinya lagi setelah lulus dari Seirin nanti.

Setidaknya, ini kemenangan pertama si bungsu Furihata.

Kouki pikir ini adalah langkah pertama suatu perubahan. Pijakan awal pembawa angin baru kehidupan. Ia membuka lembaran baru. Merintis hidup yang akan dititi langkah demi langkah olehnya sendiri dengan mandiri.

Hingga tepat setelah hari kelulusan sekolah menengah atasnya, lembaran anyar di usia baru—delapan belas tahun, sekerjap mata semua hal ordinari yang dirintisnya dengan perjuangan setengah mati penuh peluh akhirnya runtuh.

"Jangan kabur dari pesta ini, Kouki! Kau sudah berjanji pada _Okaa-san_ untuk tidak berontak lagi!"

Ibunya menjewer telinganya seraya mendekapnya erat-erat, membenarkan dasi tuksedo yang dikenakannya, menyisiri rambut coklat berantakannya serapi mungkin. Lantas tersenyum manis pada seorang ibu lain yang tengah menggandeng putra tunggalnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Shiori- _san._ Lihatlah, ini anak keduaku yang lebih tua sebulan dari anakmu. Kau masih ingat janji kita waktu itu, 'kan?"

Ah, ya. Ibunya punya senyum semanis madu, semanis nektar, menjerat kumbang-kumbang yang kelepek-kelepek tak berdaya dengan segala muslihat tipu-dayanya.

Kouki menatap horror ibunya.

 _JANJI APA?!_

 **JANJI SUCI!**

Astaga. Hidup memang penuh _twisted, swear underwear_ —

"Tentu saja ingat. Yang dulu tidur bergenggaman tangan dengan Seijuurou waktu bayi, 'kan? Oh, _chemistry_ memang mereka luar biasa, Furihata- _san_!"

—opini Furihata Kouki yang khatam dengan _twisted_ kejam hidupnya, meratap ketakutan antara pelukan ibunya yang mencekiknya dan sosok yang sejak pertama kali hingga saat ini masih begitu mengintimidasinya.

.

#~**~#

.

 _Hidup, oh, hidup … tragedinya tiada akhir._

Seiuurou yang digeber dengan tatakrama dari menalikan sepatu sampai menalikan senar biola—ehem, menyetem biolanya sendiri, kali ini _al_ _fa_. Khilaf melupakan semua tatakrama itu. Ia mengerjapkan mata berulangkali—pemandangan seseorang yang diketahuinya tengah memberontak tak juga lenyap, ia senyap seorang diri.

Bukankah Furihata Kouki adalah pebasket yang dihadapinya dua-tiga tahun lalu? Itu, loh, yang kurang-ajar sok berani berkata ingin menantangnya tapi terlalu takut? Yang _face-landing_ nyusruk dengan tidak elit.

Pebasket yang membuat bingung, mengobarkan angkara-murka Akashi Seijuurou dan sukses membuatnya marah merasa diremeh-temehkan.

"Wah, kau sudah besar sekarang, Kouki- _kun_."

Ibunya beranjak untuk mencubit pipi si bungsu Furihata yang langsung tergembung. Wanita yang diperistri oleh triliuner Akashi Masaomi itu mengerling lembut putra tunggalnya.

"Seijuurou, keluarga kita dan keluarganya menjalin proyek jangka panjang yang membuat histori di Jepang ini. Kau tahu _Japan Railways_? Satu dari empat perusahaan terbesar yang menggarap proyek Shinkansen sampai terealisasi, _Central Japan Railway Company_ , itu dimiliki mutlak oleh keluarga Furihata."

"Ah, bukankah _Japan Railways_ itu milik BUMN?" tanya Seijuurou tenang, sebatas informasi yang diketahuinya sambil lalu. Bagaimanapun, Akashi _Corporation_ tidak bergerak di ranah transportasi, melainkan absolut menguasai sektorial industri.

"BUMN terlilit utang saat itu karena besarnya biaya dikeluarkan untuk membuat Shinkansen. Terpecahlah menjadi sembilan perusahaan dan sahamnya dilelang pada perusahaan-perusahaan independen. Sejauh ini, hanya tiga perusahaan yang masuk Bursa Jepang. _Japanese Railways East, Central_ , dan _West_ , ketiganya berperan serta berjasar besar dalam perkembangan dan produktifitas kereta api di Jepang."

Apa itu _emperor-eyes_? Seijuurou mengerjap merasa terjebak ilusi melihat sebelah mata kiri ibunya berkerjap jadi warna hijau. _Oh, dollar._

"Ah, begitu." Seijuurou tersenyum tipis, mengabaikan kernyitan di dahinya karena cubitan gemas ibunya di lengannya ( _"Jangan lancang kamu di depan calon pendamping hidup dan mertuamu, Seijuurou!"_ –begitulah yang dimaksud ibunya), membungkuk elegan. "Senang bisa bertemu dengan Furihata- _sama_."

"Ohohoho." Wanita bermahkotakan helai coklat panjang sehalus sutra itu tertawa anggun. "Itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Akashi _Corporation_. Bukankah begitu, Kyoya?"

Seijuurou menduga orang yang mukanya seperti penikmat dunia gemerlap tapi juga orang taat beragama, mengangguk robotik—refleks dewa yang sepertinya sudah biasa. Mendadak ia merinding merasakan pemuda bernama Kyoya itu menatapnya.

Cara pandang si sulung Furihata begitu anomali.

"Tidak, tidak. Kami tidak sebesar itu." Ibunda Seijuurou mengibaskan tangan dengan anggun. "Itu belum seberapa."

Mungkin ibunya punya niat suci untuk tidak membiarkan anak-cucu-cicit dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya, tidak hidup melarat tujuh turunan, pikir putra tunggal keluarga Akashi.

Selagi mereka kedua wanita tertawa _haha-hihi_ dan sepasang kakak-adik bertukar pelototan dan sikut-sikutan satu sama lain, Seijuurou melirik ayahnya, tersenyum sebagai formalitas, berjabatan tangan (dideteksi tanpa _emperor eyes_ teraktivasi: ayahnya dan ayah Furihata saling meremukkan tangan) dan bertukar sapaan dingin.

Bukankah Furihata Kouki harusnya orang biasa saja?

"Kouki Sayang, kau kenal Seijuurou, 'kan?" tanya wanita berambut coklat yang diwariskan pada putra bungsunya dengan nada keibuan.

Kouki pias. Atensi kedua keluarga yang reuni (hanya orangtua, tepatnya) menjilatinya. Melirik Akashi saja ia tidak berani.

"Ukh … ti-tid—awh!" Sikutan dari siku mungil ibu telak di pinggangnya, Furihata meringis. "I-iya."

"Oh, benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku, Seijuurou Sayang?"

 _Nah, loh._

Seijuurou mendelik sekilas pada Kouki yang menggerung murung. Seenaknya saja mengaku-ngaku kenal padanya. Baru ia mau menegaskan … sebenarnya, tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka.

Oh, ralat, seperti apa yang sebelumnya hendak diungkapkan Kouki— _mereka tidak saling kenal_ , kuku-kuku berlapis cat kuku merah berkilauan menghunjam lengannya yang digandeng erat.

"Hmm … iya." _Sakit, Haha-ue. Kuku Haha-ue belum dipotong, ya? Argh. Sakit._ "Kami cukup sering bertemu saat pertandingan basket antar-sekolah."

 _Hei, Furihata Kouki, jangan menatap dengan tatapan terkhianati begitu!_ Seijuurou mendeliknya dingin.

"Kami juga pernah saling me- _marking_ di pertandingan final Winter Cup."

Muka Kouki penuh dengan riak ekspresi ingin berteriak: _NO NO NO_! Kenapa Akashi Seijuurou yang digembar-gemborkan sebagai anak indigo terjenius saat ini ternyata orang gagal peka?! Nasib mereka, TAKDIR DAN HIDUP MEREKA—

"Oh, kalau begitu tidak masalah, ya, Shiori- _san_."

"Mungkin kalian memang berjodoh! Bagaimana tidak? Dulu waktu bayi kalian juga pernah tidur berpelukan, lalu—"

"APA?!" Seijuurou dan Kouki, telah melampaui definisi sesederhana keterkejutan; mereka syok berat.

Kyoya, kakak soleh bertitel sebagai anak termenurut versi orangtuanya, kakak yang Kouki kenal benar bejatnya tiada dua, tertawa terpingkal-pingkal kendati auranya diliputi kegelapan.

"Kalian dijodohkan sejak bayi, tidak tahu, ya? Kasihan … pffth. Rasakan!"

.

.

.

— _twisted_ hidup macam apa ini?

.

#~**~#

.

 _Ini perkara atau petaka?_

"Keluarga Furihata juga punya riwayat sejarah legendaris karena keturunan lelakinya dilimpahi anugerah sebagai entitas yang fleksibel. Kakek dari maha eyang buyut Furihata Kouki pernah melahirkan dan OT3 dengan suami dan istrinya. Tidak usah takut. Kau, Akashi Seijuurou, anak ajaib yang lahir dari ibumu yang diprediksi mandul, dielu-elukan oleh semua orang karena keabsolutanmu, pasti bisa membuat keajaiban seidiot menghamili anak orang. Meski Furihata Kouki adalah lelaki, begitu kata _Haha-ue_ -ku."

"Jadi, jika Akashi Seijuurou menikah dengan Furihata Kouki, tenang saja, Furihata Kouki yang seratus persen lelaki tulen luar-dalam. Dalam. Hingga ke dalam-dalamnya, punya keajaiban genetik sebagai hemafrodit. Gen seorang Akashi pasti bisa mendominasi gen Furihata. Mengertilah, ini demi perbaikan genetika keluarga Furihata, begitu kata _Okaa-san_ -ku."

Seorang pelayan yang membawa _champagne_ menyingkap sehelai taplak sutra putih sebuah meja setelah menguping kasak-kusuk bernada merutuk. Ditemukannya dua pemuda yang menghunjamkan pandangan keji mengumbar janji seribu satu siksa padanya, buru-buru ia tutup lagi.

Tergesa berlalu; pura-pura tidak lihat.

Oke, Tuan-Tuan Muda yang Terhormat, tidak ada yang terjadi. Tidak ada yang memergoki. Lanjutkanlah _dirty-talk_ kalian dengan posisi sugestif di bawah meja itu.

Kouki memeluk erat lipatan sepasang tungkainya, terpaksa duduk di antara kedua kaki cukup jenjang Seijuurou yang diselonjorkan di antara lingkup sempit tempat mereka berada saat ini.

 _Jangan berpikir macam-macam!_ Ini bukan kemauan mereka bersembunyi dari diktator berwujud keluarga mereka. Ini karena mereka berdua, pemuda dewasa, harus bersembunyi dari bengisnya _twisted_ hidup.

 _(Adakah yang berdoa semoga kedua ibu-ibu itu cepat menemukan mereka?)_

"Kau tidak punya pacar?"

"…pertanyaan menyinggung macam apa itu?" Kouki menumpu dagu ke lututnya. Tak sadar Seijuurou samar bisa menangkap pipinya tergembung sebal. "A-aku tidak punya."

Mengempiskan gembungan pipi, Kouki takut-takut melirik pada pemuda berambut merah itu. "Ba-bagaimana de-denganmu?"

"Tidak."

"A-Akashi Seijuurou si _prodigy_ yang jenius dalam segala hal tidak punya pacar?!"

 _Twitch_. "Kau sendiri kenapa tidak punya?"

"A-aku … pernah, uhm … ada masalah dengan keluargaku. Aku ingin hidup seperti orang biasa, sekali saja. Si-singkatnya, aku berhasil mendapatkan permintaan itu dan menjalani kehidupan seperti itu di Seirin. Aku sempat menggebet satu-dua perempuan, tapi tidak pernah berhasil."

"Ini terdengar seperti kau menyia-nyiakan keluargamu."

"Ti-tidak! Aku hanya tidak mau dikekang oleh mereka. Aku ingin hidup mandiri."

"Coba kau tetap kaya dengan jasa besar keluargamu itu, pasti kau sudah punya pacar dengan mudahnya. Harusnya kemampuan keluargamu itu kaujadikan kekuatan."

"A-aku tidak bisa se-seperti itu. Kalaupun aku dapat pacar karena dia menginginkan harta keluargaku, itu berarti dia matre, bukan karena dia mencintaiku sepenuh hati."

"Kalaupun kau mengakui keluargamu memang seberpengaruh itu di Negara kita ini, nasibmu akan tetap sepertiku. Tidak punya pacar karena harus selektif, mereka bisa melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkanmu."

"Be-benarkah? Ka-kau pernah mengalaminya?"

"Pernah. Waktu kelas dua di Rakuzan, pernah ada gadis yang menarikku ke toilet, memaksaku untuk menelanjanginya. Dari luar … sampai dalam. Begitu kucek, dalamannya saja KW-tiga. Terlalu jelas ia adalah gadis matre."

Kouki meringkuk memeluk diri sendiri, merinding ngeri. _SWEAR, THE ALMIGHTY UNDEWEAR!_ Inikah intuisi dan bentuk nyata kuatnya cinta seorang ibu pada anaknya dengan bukti bahwa underwear menentukan pandangan seseorang terhadap calon kekasih?

Menakutkan.

"A-apa kau melakukannya?"

"Kaupikir aku sebegitu rendah menginginkan gadis murahan seperti itu? Tidak, dia berakhir menelanjangi dirinya sendiri, lansung aku tinggalkan."

"…me-mengerikan. Untung aku menyembunyikan identitasku selama masa sekolah di Seirin."

"Apa Kuroko dan yang lainnya tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, Furihata Kouki?"

"Ukh … tidak. A-aku takut …"

"… pandangan mereka akan berubah segan karena kau adalah salah satu dari pewaris ternama _Central Japan Railways_ , atau kau takut mereka memanfaatkanmu?"

"Bukan … tepatnya, aku takut mereka tidak akan melihatku sebagai Furihata Kouki. Sebagai aku yang asli, bukan keluargaku atau apapun yang menyertaiku."

Sedepa jeda.

"Maaf … apa a-aku salah bicara?!" Kouki panik melirik Seijuurou yang bergeming.

Senyum Seijuurou terbit, tipis, tangannya yang semula tergeletak di paha melayang, lembut menepuk puncak kepala berambut coklat menguarkan harum shampoo yang tidak berbau seperti merek shampoo oplosan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa … aku juga menginginkan hal itu."

Seijuurou menghirup wangi segar yang memolusi indera penciumannya. Wangi yang tidak dapat dibencinya, tersepoi dari Kouki. Ekspresinya melunak.

"Tapi, akan lebih baik lagi jika kau mendapatkan teman-temanmu mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya, namun tetap menerimamu apa adanya tanpa memedulikan segala kelebihan yang kau punya."

Kouki termenung membiarkan Seijuurou menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. "Seperti _Kiseki no Sedai_ … dan tim Rakuzan-mu?"

"Benar."

Sunyi yang nyaman melingkupi kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Apa ka-kau punya solusi untuk kita?" Furihata bertanya lamat-lamat setelah dentingan ketiga belas gelas _champagne_ bergema di _ballroom_ pesta bangsawan tersebut.

"Solusi yang mana? Soal petaka perjodohan atau perkara kita didaulat untuk berdansa di lantai dansa sana diiringi orkestra yang memutarkan _spring_ - _waltz_?"

"Uhm … dua-duanya?"

"Aku sedang berpikir. Pakai juga otakmu untuk berpikir."

"A-aku tidak bisa berpikir … pa-panas dalam sini. Ngh. Kita bisa kehabisan oksigen."

"Kalau kita kabur ke area parkiran, kita akan ditangkap oleh supir mobil dan _bodyguards_ keluarga. Menyelinap di antara para tamu undangan mustahil karena mereka akan mengenali kita dan ibu-ibu akan menemukan kita. Sembunyi di toilet kemungkinan bakal dipergoki oleh kakakmu. Kabur keluar, yang ada ayah-ayah kita akan mengerahkan sekuriti untuk menangkap kita."

"Arghh. Tidakkah ini gila? Kita sama-sama laki-laki! Apa kata orang nanti?!"

"Kau tidak dengar apa kata _Chichi-ue-_ kudan _Otou-san_ -mu tadi? Media massa bisa mereka buat bungkam. _Money-politic,_ tsk."

"Aaakh!" Kouki mengacak rambutnya depresif. Mungkin pengaruh tanduk rambut yang mencuat kusut, ide cantik menjentik otaknya yang semrawut. "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang saja aku punya pacar seorang gadis dan kau jatuh cinta pada gadis lain?"

Seijuurou mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kouki yang tengah memiringkan kepala, menggemaskan sekaligus polos—hampir terpeleset kesan ini menjadi tampang kebodohan. "Kaupikir apa yang akan _Okaa-san_ -mu dan _Haha-ue_ -ku lakukan jika termakan kebohongan itu?"

"Ungh …" Airmuak cerah Kouki meredup. " _Okaa-san_ -ku mungkin akan mendatangi gadis itu, bermanis padanya, membujuk rayunya dengan menghalalkan segala cara, hingga gadis itu memutuskanku. "

"Itu masih manusiawi." Seijuurou menghela napas lelah. " _Haha-ue_ -ku mungkin akan mengeksekusi gadis yang tidak direstui olehnya. Meski ia selalu bilang aku harus bertanggung-jawab pada pilihanku untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan berbahagia dengannya, tapi kalau ia tidak suka orangnya, ia bisa saja mengenyahkannya. Ia ingin yang terbaik untukku."

"HEEE?! Pa-padahal ibumu cantik sekali …"

"Ibumu juga manis."

"Mmhm … mungkin _beauty outside-inside_ itu hanya mitos."

"Hmmh. Kau benar. _Angel can be nastier than demon, after all._ "

Keduanya diringkus keheningan lagi.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita ke-keluar, me-mencari gadis yang mungkin direstui ibu kita? U-untuk pengalih, paling tidak."

"Kau tahu keluarga penting mana saja yang diundang?"

"E-eh, tidak. A-aku tidak banyak tahu tentang relasi kalangan elit."

"Dengarkan—karena aku lebih tahu dari kau, di luar sana banyak gadis dari keluarga bangsawan berada. Kita bisa memilih siapapun dan tidak akan satu pun dari mereka menolak kita. Bisa saja kita jadikan mereka bemper, tapi apa kaupikir keluarga sekaliber keluarga kita mau merendahkan diri dengan keluarga mereka nanti yang akan langsung jadi lintah darat penjilat?"

"Tidak. Pa-pasti tidak. Kalau begitu ... apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Ah. Aku jadi teringat ingat. Tadi _Okaa-san_ -mu bilang kau jangan berontak lagi. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan masalah dengan keluarga yang tadi kauceritakan?"

"Jenius su-sungguh berbeda."

"Furihata Kouki."

"I-iya, kau benar. Ukh."

"Tidak bisakah kau memberontak lagi? Jika kau bisa melakukannya sekali, berarti berkali-kali pun kau bisa."

Seremang itu di bawah tudung sutra putih, Seijuurou dengan ketajaman _emperor eyes_ -nya awas melihat merah ranum merambati pipi Furihata—tentu di luar suhu yang meningkat di antara mereka.

"Itu … sa-sangat memalukan." Kouki membenamkan wajahnya pada lekukan lengannya. "Ke-kenapa kau saja yang tidak melakukannya? Ma-maksudku … kau lebih … lebih segalanya dariku."

Senyap.

"A-Akashi Seijuurou- _san_ …?" Kouki mengerling takut-takut. Ia terbelalak kaget melihat Seijuurou membuang pandang. "Ka-kau tidak pernah … memberontak?" bisiknya kaget.

Ketegangan melingkupi sepasang pemuda di bawah meja.

"Padahal waktu kita pertama kali bertemu, kau bilang, _"Aku tidak mengampuni siapapun yan_ _g_ _menentangku, meskipun itu orangtuaku sendiri."_ … ternyata kau bahkan tidak pernah membantah mereka sekalipu—mhffhh."

"Jangan membahas masa itu lagi." Seijuurou membekap Kouki. Pandangannya menggelap intimidatif, iris emas berkerjapan di ronga mata kirinya. "Karena tuntutan absolut keluargaku, aku jadi memiliki kelemahan seperti ini."

 _ **Tap.**_ _("Apa kau lihat ada dua orang pemuda, satu pakai tuksedo hitam berambut coklat dan bertampang biasa_ _saja_ _, satu lagi pakai tuksedo putih berambut merah tampangnya sangar, lewat di sekitar sini?)_

"Ha-fhu ja-fih feh-hi-hat—" Kouki megap-megap berusaha bicara.

 _ **Tap.**_ _("A-ah. Err, ti-tidak.")_

"Maaf." Seijuurou melepaskan _dekapan_ nya. Menepuk-nepuk halus punggung Kouki, membantu menormalkan pernapasan si pemuda ordinari. "Apa katamu tadi?"

 _ **Tap.**_ _("Kau dibayar mereka, eh? Berapa sogokan yang perlu kuberikan agar kaubuka mulut?")_

"Ka-kau jadi terlihat manusiawi." Kouki bergumam kikuk. Ia tersenyum malu.

 _ **Tap.**_ _("Ti-tidak, aku tidak disogok mereka dan tidak tahu mereka di mana!")_

Seijuurou tertawa rendah. Geli bergelimang di mata monokrom magentanya yang berkilau dalam gelap. "Memang selama ini aku terlihat tidak manusiawi bagimu, hm?"

 _ **Tap.**_ _("_ _Aku mempertimbangkan kalau kau tidak buka mulut, mulutmu akan kubuka dengan mulutku karena k_ _au manis juga._ _Omong-omong, a_ _ku mau punya kekasih pelayan. Kau mau jadi pacarku?"_ _)_

Kouki tidak menyadari Seijuurou yang mendadak tegang."Ti-tidak seperti itu. Ma-maksudku—!"

 _ **Tap.**_ _("A-ampun! Sa-saya normal! Me-mereka yang A-Anda cari ada di bawah situ!")_

 _("Terima kasih. Ah, ini nomor telponku kalau kau nanti ingin mempertimbangkan tawaranku, Pelayan Manis.")_ _ **Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

"Sssh." Seijuurou kembali membekap (baca: mendekap) Kouki erat-erat. "Itu suara kakakmu," bisiknya di telinga yang memerah, Kouki salah tingkah. "Dia ... menggoda seseorang? Pelayan? Kita harus pergi dari—"

Terlambat.

 _ **SRAAAK.**_

 _ **Cilukba.**_

Tirai tersibak. Senyum setan melebar dan ekor iblis bergoyang.

Seijuurou beraksi penuh elegansi dengan kegesitan langsung keluar, menarik kerah tuksedo hitam Kouki yang basah karena keringat bercampur dengan helaan napas panasnya. Kouki jatuh terguling, beringsut tertatih-tatih, Seijuurou mendengus karena gerakannya yang terburu-buru malah membuat Kouki nyusruk _face-landing_.

Kouki menjerit ketika Kyoya menarik kakinya.

" _Aniki_ , lepaskan aku!"

"Oh, ini sepatu baru yang dibelikan _Otou-san_? Hoi, Kouki Bodoh, kau belum mencopot _price-tag_ -nya. Bagus sekali, harganya terlalu mahal. Cih."

Seijuurou menarik lengan Kouki yang menggapai-gapai desperatif. Tangan mereka bergenggaman erat. "Kata-kataku absolut, lepaskan Kouki, Kyoya- _san_!"

"Siapa kau, Bocah Akashi?! Dengar, ya, sebenarnya aku tidak sudi kau dijodohkan dengan adikku. Kouki yang lucu, manis, imut, menggemaskan tiada dua, harus bersama seseorang yang melebihi popularitasku dengan ketaat-tunduk-patuhan terhadap orangtua sepertimu? ADA YANG MELEBIHIKU? LELAKI? DIJODOHKAN DENGAN ADIKKU? AKU TIDAK IKHLAS!"

" _ANIKI_ PIKIR AKU BONEKA?! AKU TIDAK LUCU, MANIS, IMUT ATAUPUN MENGGEMASKAN!"

"Protes pada orangtuamu, Kyoya- _san_." Seijuurou menjulurkan lengannya untuk meraup pinggang Kouki yang refleks mengalungkan lengan di lehernya dan menendang-nendang kakaknya.

Kyoya beringas menarik kaki Kouki. "Kenapa aku malah dijodohkan dengan gadis matre atas nama keluarga Furihata sejak aku bayi, Ya Tuhan?! Aku yang ingin dengan lelaki manis! Kenapa malah Adikku?!" teriaknya kalap.

"Aku selalu iri padamu karena _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ lebih peduli padamu dan chihuahua peliharaan kita, _Aniki!_ Siapa kira kau semenyimpang ini?!" Kouki terbeliak dan berteriak horror pada kakaknya. "Asal kau tahu, Akashi Seijuurou bukan lelaki manis yang bisa kautaklukkan!"

"Aku tidak sudi denganmu, Kyoya- _san_. Tidak juga dengan gadis matre manapun yang ingin aku menghamilinya, lebih baik aku dengan Kouki." Seijuurou menarik Kouki sekuat tenaga dan mendorong kepala Kyoya yang membenamkan wajah ke pantat adiknya. Ditariknya celana Kouki dari gigitan rabies Kyoya, selintas terlihat merek _boxer—underwear_ —yang dikenakannya. Kualitas jempolan, bukan merek produksi rendahan.

Interuptor pun berdatangan.

"SHIORI- _SAN,_ AKU MENEMUKAN MEREKA!"

"Astaga, mana, mana?! Ya Tuhan!"

Jeritan-jeritan alto kolosal tak tahu malu itu mengusik atensi publik. Tepat ketika sepasang orangtua keluarga Akashi dan Furihata menemukan putra-putra mereka bergulat di bawah meja, sepasang putra yang dijodohkan sukses bekerja sama menendang pemuda yang jauh lebih tua empat tahun daripada mereka.

"Brengsek kau, Kouki! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri sementara kau bersenang-senang dengan _ikemen_ seperti Akashi!"

"Cabuli saja pelayan yang tadi kaugoda, _Aniki_! Jangan ganggu Akashi Seijuurou- _san_!"

Kouki yang limbung terengah-engah dalam pelukan Seijuurou—energi terkuras habis karena berusaha kabur dari jerat menyeramkan kakaknya, menerima bantuan seseorang yang dijodohkan dengannya untuk bangun seraya mengusap-usap pantatnya yang sakit digigit kakaknya.

Seijuurou menyadari atensi publik termagnet pada mereka berdua. Ia merapikan rambut Kouki yang mencuat kemana-mana, lalu—

"Furihata- _san_ , ja-jangan mereka di bawah meja tadi—"

"TIDAK!" Kouki menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. "Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan, _Okaa-san,_ Akashi Shiori- _sama_!"

Alih-alih meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang membengkokkan pikiran sepasang ibunda mereka, Seijuurou terkesiap melihat celana hitam bahan sutra mulus melorot ke pinggul Kouki. Memalukan sebagai bangsawan jika dalaman mereka—meskipun mereknya tersohor sekalipun kendati membuat pembelinya jadi tekor—terekspos pada publik.

Impuls Seijuurou melingkarkan lengannya dari belakang, segera membenarkan posisinya ke pinggul agar pantat Kouki juga tertutupi.

(Martabat tertinggi lelaki adalah tidak memperlihatkan aset masa depannya pada sembarang orang. Di depan, ataupun di belakang. Di luar, ataupun di dalam. Dalam.

Sangat dalam.)

Musnah sudah kewarasan ibu-ibu itu. _Backhug, Baby!_

"POSITIF, SHIORI- _SAN!_ KOUKI SAYANG, MAMA BANGGA PADAMU! TERNYATA HUBUNGANMU DAN SEIJUUROU- _KUN_ SUDAH … SU-SUDAH SE- … SEDALAM ITU!"

Kouki ternganga, menepuk jidatnya keras. Kedua wanita tercinta yang bermanifestasi jadi malaikat kematian ini jelas berpikiran kotor melihatnya. Dari luar; cara mata mereka menelisik penampilan berantakan mereka. Dari dalam; pendar kelainan jiwa itu yang menguliti hidup-hidup dirinya dan Seijuurou.

Begitu kedua orangtua mereka menyudutkan mereka sampai sepasang pemuda itu yang tersengal mundur teratur membentur meja lain—si pengedar _champagne_ yang memergoki mereka terbirit-birit ketakutan, Seijuurou menarik mundur Kouki ke balik punggungnya.

"Ka-kami menolak perjodohan ini! Bagaimana bisa sejak bayi kami tidak mengerti apa-apa, malah dijodohkan?!" pekik Kouki seperti suara orang tercekik, "ini tidak adil!"

Kyoya yang kepentok meja, benjol, akhirnya berhasil beringsut keluar. Menatap adiknya diproteksi oleh Seijuurou dengan tatapan iri, dengki kesumat.

" _Chichi-ue, Haha-ue_ , aku mencintai kalian. Tapi aku sudah muak. Berhenti ikut campur dengan hidupku. Sekali ini saja, satu perkara tentang dengan siapa aku harus menikah atau dengan siapa aku harus jatuh cinta, biar aku yang memutuskan."

Suara dingin nan intimidatif absolut Akashi Seijuurou mengeringkan hiruk-pikuk yang ditimbulkan publik.

"Aku tidak akan mengampuni siapa pun yang menentangku, meskipun itu orangtuaku sendiri."

Seluruh tamu undangan terkesima dengan regalitas kharisma pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi tersebut.

Karena Seijuurou terlihat begitu keren—setidaknya itu bagi Kouki, ia membalas genggaman Seijuurou dan berseru sekuat tenaga (seperti keahliannya berteriak dari _bench_ mendukung tim Seirin: _"DEFENSE! DEFENSE! OFFENSEEEE_!").

"AKU AKAN PERGI SELAMANYA DARI KELUARGA FURIHATA JIKA KALIAN TETAP MEMAKSAKU DAN SEIJUUROU MENIKAH TANPA DASAR CINTA YANG KUAT!" ancam Kouki nekat.

Ganti Seijuurou yang mengerjap, menatap Kouki kaget.

Ia serasa nostalgi(l)a, melihat pemuda ini tampak begitu determinatif seperti dulu pertama kali dilihatnya—seperti ketika dulu _suicidal_ me- _markingnya_ di final Winter Cup. Bibirnya impuls mengulas senyum, pandangannya melembut sembari dibelainya halus ubun-ubun si bungsu Furihata.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, Kouki."

Seijuurou menggenggam erat tangan Kouki (dengan ekspetasi pemuda ceroboh ini tidak naas tersandung dan menghambat usaha pelarian mereka), menariknya kabur dari keluarga edan yang mereka punya. Ia tidak merasa menjadi anak durhaka melakukan semua ini, ironinya Seijuurou malah merasa tenang tatkala Kouki bersamanya.

Kouki tertawa lega. Entah karena merasa ia tidak sendiri lagi maupun jadi anak durhaka karena kesintingan keluarganya, atau karena ada yang bernasib senaas dirinya, ataupun karena ia merasa dianggap sepantaran oleh Akashi Seijuurou—kini mereka lari memijak bumi yang sama tanpa ada batas strata maupun jurang perbedaan kemampuan individu.

Tidak ada lagi _twisted_ klise yang memblokade intimasi keduanya: si prod _igy_ penuh perfeksi bersanding dengan si pemberi impresi _ordinari_.

Mereka punya perasaan (baca: _penderitaan_ ) yang **mutual**.

.

.

.

"PENGKHIANAT KAU, KOUKI! HUHUHU! HEH, KAU HARUS MENGHIBURKU!"

Korban malang diseret ke toilet.

"A-AMPUN, TUAN! APA SA-SALAH SAYA—HNGH! JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG PANTAT SAYA!"

"Salahkan dirimu kenapa kau begitu manis, Pelayan. Aku ingin mencicipi _champagne_ yang kausajikan dari tubuhmu sendiri."

.

.

.

.

"Astaga … tidak seperti anakku yang kekanak-kanakan, anakmu tadi terlihat benar-benar keren. Dia _Ikemen_ beken, Masaomi."

"Seperti aku."

"…(bunyi muntah)…"

.

.

.

.

Seperti pasutri dipergoki malam pertama, sepasang pemuda pergi melarikan diri dengan kecepatan terakselarasi. Peduli setan dengan kontroversi dan martabat diri. Saat ini, keselamatan diri adalah prioritas tertinggi.

.

.

.

Dua wanita yang terpesona dengan pola pikir paling _twisted_ , menjerit bahagia. Mereka sempurna menggila.

.

.

.

.

 **PS:**

 _Jodoh ada di tangan Tuhan?_

 _Jodoh perkara jomblo?_

 _Ketahuilah, sesungguhnya, hidup penuh dengan dramatisasi twisted._

 _Sumpah._

 _Karena itu—_

.

.

.

.

" **KYAAA! MEREKA KAWIN LARI!"**

 **.**

 _ **Truly Owari**_

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

"— _perkara jodoh Akashi Seijuurou dengan Furihata Kouki,_

 _absolut berada di tangan LeChi."_

 **Credit: Original ideas dibantu Hydne. /saban kapan aku pernah tanya soal hobi railroad Furi di CAFEIN, dan akhirnya malah diskusi sama Hydne tentang, "Bagaimana kalau ternyata Furihata Kouki kaya lebih dari Akashi karena hobinya ini?" #dor/ thanks much, Shen-chan. Maafkan jadi nista begini. X"D *peluk***

 **Fanfiksi ini istimewa untuk Hanazaki Recca sebagai pemenang Games CAFEIN dalam dua games COC (CAFEIN Open Café) sekaligus. Maafkan karena lama sekali dibuatnya. *sungkem dalem-dalem* semoga berkenan dengan hadiah ini, saya benar-benar berjuang membuatnya (sejelas kenyataan saya payah sekali membuat fic humor).**

 **Mudah-mudahan, paling nggak, bisa membuatmu tersenyum. :"DDD**

 _ **And see you latte~**_

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^**

 **.**

 _ **Sweet smile,**_

 **Light of Leviathan**


End file.
